Talk:Baal/@comment-26896603-20151026034704/@comment-26896603-20151028052036
The reason I don't use the "unleasher will proc HH only" argument is because it's not feasible in judging the worth of a card. That's like saying all cards are potentially useless because they may never proc. The amount of fights where unleashers target 1 card is too little for it to determine worth (1/30 fights? maybe 1/15 at most). It doesn't happen often, is the point - it's the same as telling me driving a car is hazardous because I'll get into an accident. No matter how many people wish for me to die, I have higher chances of getting stabbed in the street than meeting an accident on the road. When we discuss worth of a card, we compare it to previous released cards of similar value. In this case, it's Icicle. This is because they have the same ATK values but differing DEF values. People who don't understand how buffing works will not understand anything written in this comment string. 3x buffing occurs in every LAW fight - you are almost guaranteed to have a 3rd buff given to you using cookie cutter teams that have at least 1 unleasher in it. The unleasher hitting HH, your nuller or your buffer involves only your team composition and RNG - it has nothing to do with whether Baal is comparable to Icicle. This is why we use 2 unleashers in most teams, too - having 6 procs to distribute is arguably better than 3 - even if it's all RNG, which is a topic on its own. If you are using a 4 buff / HH team, none of this will matter because your idea is to execute all buffs at the same time, meaning 4x buff of ATK and DEF - values will not matter because you can exceed all values using 4 Ethnia's who proc at once. We already know DEF has a hard cap during LAW fights, which requires 3 buffs at most. We already know ATK has a hard cap during LAW fights, requiring 3 buffs at most. Baal may reach DEF cap sooner, but if you use an unleasher (and most people do since it's in Nep's LAW guide blog post) - you will 90% of the time, likely have a 3rd buff to blow. Icicle buffs you close enough to the cap that you're likely taking 100-300 dmg more per tap, which isn't going to kill you considering burst resets your SC, and the average GUR having over 20k SC means you're still going to take close to 20 hits per card before you die. (Avg LAW dmg @ DEF cap being 1500-1800 per tap) Not everyone is going to fork out money for Baal - some people spend money because they think a card''' is better or offers a reasonable advantage'''. If they don't see any point in getting the card, they won't get it at all. We do have players here who spent on Icicle - and may come here asking if Baal makes a bigger difference. The truth is, the difference is small. You can kill LAWs just fine with Icicle - Baal isn't going to magically make you 1 BP every LAW you see, due to RNG. CMIIW.